


And the Smiles Dancing On Your Lips

by Geritashipper123



Series: Ali writes porn [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adorable old man, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blanket Permission, Emotions, Fixes the great TMP breakup, Fluff, Jim is the best husband ever, Kolinahr, Love, M/M, Sexual Content, Spock is so in love it scares him, Star Trek I: The Motion Picture, old married spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geritashipper123/pseuds/Geritashipper123
Summary: Spock swallowed “I… I shall never be able to say I love you again.” He said “I will still be able to meld with you but it will not be the same and when you kiss me I may not respond the proper way-”  “But I know you love me.” Jim reminded him “I don't need to hear you say it. And I can survive with chaste kisses as long as I can kiss you.” ~~In which Jim and Spock support one another in all that they do, Love one another with all they have and hold on through everything(Or, the one in which TMP is not a break up story)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So a thought occurred to me- what if Jim supported Spock's Kolinahr attempt?
> 
> This is that story.
> 
> Dedicated to DATA BECAUSE AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_“You know it’s love when all you want is for that person to be happy, even if you’re not part of their happiness.”_

 

__\- Julia Roberts_ _

 

* * *

 

 

The door swished shut behind Doctor McCoy as he left, leaving the two sitting in silence, chairs across from one another. 

Spock finally, after hours on board, allowed himself to look him over- Jim had lost weight. And there were dark bags under his eyes. He had a few more wrinkles, a few more gray hairs. And yet, he was still so beautiful. His mother had jokingly called Jim Spock’s “Handsome Prince Charming” once, and the description was apt.

“I don't know if anyone told you.” Jim said, breaking the silence and looking at his hands “but we have a full crew compliment. Because of your sudden arrival we don't have anywhere for you to sleep without shar-”

“I had assumed” Spock interrupted “that I would be sleeping with you.”

Jim’s eyes rose- pure golden brown in the greenish light of the observation deck. A smile danced across his lips before settling on one corner. “I guess I had assumed that if you were planning to go back to Gol at the end of all this you wouldn’t want to sleep by my side until you came back. To stop from ruining all your hard work.”

“That is logical.” Spock agreed, and Jim gave him a minute smile at the hidden compliment there. “However, I informed you that even after becoming an adept, I will still wish to be by your side- even in rest.”

“My bed is yours, always will be.” Jim promised “you're always welcome there.”

“I thank thee.” Spock said, closing his eyes to adjust his emotional controls. He had known that seeing Jim again would test the strength of all his work. And truly, remaining neutral around Jim was as difficult as ever. But then, it would have been difficult after he finished his _Kolinahr_ as well. This was good practice.

“You look good,” Jim commented, bringing him back to the present. He was running his eyes up and down Spock’s body. “Skinny. But that's to be expected after… what you’ve been doing. Living in the desert and all that. Your hair is longer.”

“It was even longer a week ago.” Spock said, holding up his hand and gesturing to the length his hair was.

Jim laughed, and Spock had to fight to keep the warmth in his chest from bubbling up at the sound. This was so normal that, if he closed his eyes and allowed himself to imagine, he could picture this conversation happening on a warm Iowa night at their farm house, sitting on the back patio and drinking tea and watching the stars twinkle to life at the dusky twilight.

“I can’t imagine your hair like that.” Jim said, the smile dancing across his lips again, and Spock had the unexpected urge to lean in and kiss it. Once more he closed his eyes, then opened them again.

“I missed you.” Jim said next, hesitation like he wasn't sure he was allowed to admit that. Before Spock could stop it, the words “I have missed you as well” tumbled past his lips.

The slip was worth it to see Jim’s eyes gleam and the smile finally split his face open into a beam. _Beautiful_ . The words Jim had said earlier to Doctor McCoy came back to him- _we need him, Bones._ I _need him._ Spock swallowed.

“... Spock what happened?” Jim asked, voice and eyes going soft “Until you boarded the ship I thought you were still at Gol. And until Bones and I looked at your record, I thought you’d achieved in the _kolinahr._ I thought… I didn't think I would see you again until you had completed the disciplines.”

“I had almost finished.” Spock said “But just as I was about to be proclaimed as having enough shields and control to be an adept…” he raised his eyes to look at Jim once more “You…” Spock trailed off, and Jim’s eyes widened.

Guilt ran across his face and he bowed his head. “Shit.” He pressed the heel of his hand to the bridge of his nose “ _oh shit_. I'm so sorry. That wasn’t my intention I swear. I didn’t even realize I was projecting-” he raised his head “I’m not so petty as to pull you away from-”

“I am aware.” Spock interrupted “I know that you did not mean to. However, it slipped past my shields.” He met Jim’s eye “and even if I became a master at Gol, you know that I can not look away from you when you need me.”

Jim smiled a little sadly “I know. Still sorry I ruined your work.”

“Not ruin.” Spock said

“Are you going to go back then?” Jim asked, his voices cracking the tiniest bit, barely audible if Spock hadn’t had advanced hearing.

“... I am unsure.” Spock said softly. He recalled the master’s words- _your answers lie elsewhere_

“Well, whatever you do…” Jim smiled warmly at him. He didn’t say _I love you anyway_.

He didn’t have to. It was almost a releif that he didn't.

“... Have you been enjoying your work?” Spock asked abruptly, suddenly wishing to talk about something other than him.

Jim’s face fell, and he turned to glance out the observation deck window. “It’s been…” he trailed off “dull.” He finished lamely, as if searching for an adjective.

Spock blinked slowly as Jim sat back, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers like he had a headache. “I just wasn’t meant to fly a desk I guess Spock. It's not me.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair “and I've been…” he trailed off.

“Unhappy.” Spock finished for him, guessing. Jim didn't respond, and guilt flowed unbidden into Spock’s chest.

“I apologize.” Spock said softly “I should not have left when I did.”

“Don't be.” Jim waved him off “we talked about this. I was fine with you leaving.”

“It was an inopportune moment.” Spock responded “I could have waited a few years- at least until you had settled back on earth.” He arched a brow, and Jim smiled a little at the familiarity.

“I think I had some weird emotional form of _Mal de debarquement_. Or space withdrawal or whatever..” He shrugged “I went to therapy.  I’m fine, if not a little nostalgic about being back here and knowing I can’t stay.” He looked around, glancing up at the lights like even those screamed home to him 

Then he looked at Spock, and the pure adoration made his heart clench.

“It’s… really good to see you again.” Jim was sitting forward so his elbows were on his knees again. “If sharing the bed will be uncomfortable for you there’s a couch I can crash on.”

“The bed will suffice.” Spock’s voice came out in a whisper. He felt like he would break under the difficulty of controlling his emotions- it was… harder than expected.

“I love you.” Jim’s words were sudden, but not unexpected. “I know you can’t say them back. I made my peace with that. But I warned you I’d never stop saying them.” He gave him that half grin again “It’s gonna be hard to see you leave again. You’re like a drug- if I get another hit of an emotional you now it’ll be hard to let you go again.” He stood. “You wanna come to the mess with me?”

Spock swallowed thickly, looking at him for a moment “I require…”   _you. Forever. Ask me to stay. Kiss me. Hug me. Help me figure out my mind like you always do. Lead and I shall follow o captain, My captain. Jim. I require you forever-_

“... Meditation.” He finished lamely, looking down again.

“You’re off duty. Take all the time you need. I won’t be back to quarters until 1900.” Jim walked past him to go towards the door, then stopped.

He turned, and pressed his lips to Spock’s forehead. The torrent of love that came from the contact almost broke Spock’s will.

And just as soon as the contact came, it was gone.

Spock swallowed again, alone with the stars as his company once more. He closed his eyes, and he thought of the day he had seen the depth of Jim’s love

 

* * *

 

_Jim had been very patient, listening to the whole explanation silently. Spock felt his eyes on him, but couldn’t make himself look and see his expression. He kept his gaze locked on the tea cup in his trembling hands._

_“... I have a few questions.” Jim said, a few minutes after Spock finished. “A lot, actually. First I… I just…” He heard Jim take a shaky breath “It’s not something I did right?” He finally forced out. “You're not doing this because I hurt you? I didn’t mess up?”_

_“You have done nothing.” Spock confirmed “As always Captain, you are wonderful.”_

_His husband let out a humorless snort at that. “I’d hardly say wonderful, Mister Spock. But… this is something you truly want? For yourself?”_

_“Yes.” Spock whispered, his hands shaking even worse. With sudden resolve, he forced himself to lift his head and face Jim._

_His husband’s eyes were sad, and he had abandoned his coffee mug to play with the silver and gold wedding band on his left ring finger. He gave Spock a sad sort of smile._

_“I… I understand you likely wish to… to…” Spock couldn't say the word, but he knew he had to “to divorce-” his voice cracked pathetically, and he mentally kicked himself. Things like that were why he was doing this._

_“Is not divorcing an option?” Jim asked suddenly “cause you make it sound like staying married is possible and I assumed it wasn't.”_

_Spock stared at him, then swallowed and nodded “we can remain married. Bonded as well, since breaking the link would only do damage to us both. It will likely be shielded very strongly from my side but-”_

_“But it will still be there.” The relief in Jim’s voice made Spock’s heart clench in his side. “Thank god- so I’m not losing you!” A small amount of joy returned to Jim’s eyes._

_Spock blinked “you… you wish to remain… with me?”_

_Jim raised a brow (a habit he had picked up from Spock) “Spock I am a selfish bastard. I’ll sign all the divorce papers if that's what you want but until it either hurts us or you can look me in the eyes and tell me with good reason you don’t want to be bonded to me, this-” he tapped the side of his head, indicating that he was talking about the bond “is staying right where it is.”_

_Spock shook his head “no divorce papers.” Without realizing it, he was clutching at the chain around his neck that held his wedding band. “I wish to remain married to you however…” he locked eyes with Jim “you must understand… it will not be the same for you.”_

_“How will it be different?”_

_“Perhaps the biggest one is” Spock faltered only for a moment, feeling the blush rise to his cheeks before he could control it and reminding him again of why this was necessary. “Is that I will become sexually defunct.”_

_“... ah.” Jim said “adepts are celibate.”_

_“Indeed.” Spock bowed his head again. “I… We can make something work.” He said “I am not attempting to sentence you to a life of abstinence- perhaps you could seek another to-”_

_“No.” Jim’s voice was firm. “No. No way in hell.”_

_Spock raised his head again “Jim-”_

_“No.” he shook his head “I made that mistake exactly once, and broke your heart with that grand fuck up.” He locked eyes with him and said with complete sincerity “I swore I would never do that to you again. I would make myself sick with guilt if I tried.”_

_His “grand fuck up” as he put it, was a 3-month affair with vice admiral Lori Ciani that had almost caused Spock to request breaking the bond. Jim still felt immense guilt over that. “But if I would give you my permission-”_

_“I would still feel like I was betraying you.” Jim interrupted “Spock the look on your face when you walked in that room… I won't be able to touch someone without seeing it.” He shuddered “makes me sick to think about. You're it for me, sweetheart.”_

_“But you have-” he searched for the right word “urges and I will no longer be able to satisfy them-”_

_“I will become very well acquainted with my hand.” Jim laughed a little. “We’ll make it work. This is what you want.”_ _Jim smiled almost warmly at him. “And I’ll support you in what you want.”_

_Spock swallowed “I… I shall never be able to say I love you again.” He said “I will still be able to meld with you but it will not be the same and when you kiss me I may not respond the proper way-”_

_“But I know you love me.” Jim reminded him “I don't need to hear you say it. And I can survive with chaste kisses as long as I can kiss you.”_

_“I do not believe there is a force in this universe that can keep me from kissing you.” Spock confirmed, making Jim beam. “But… Jim.” He locked eyes with him once more “you wish to keep yourself tied to… an emotionless being? I will finally be the essential “living computer” Doctor McCoy has always thought me to be-”_

_“And I’ll love you anyway.” Jim smiled._

_“... I will have to go away, to Gol.” Spock informed him next “it will take at least three years to become an adept.”_

_“And then you’ll return here?”_

_“And then I shall return here.” Spock confirmed “however, I will likely have to travel back and forth to continue my training and fulfill my duties. It is only the first three years that require isolation.”_

_“Well, I’d better start looking at properties on Vulcan.” Jim said, beaming. “We can spend half the year there after you come back.”_

_His smile faltered then, and he gazed at him “you said your end of the bond will be sealed tight, right?”_

_Spock nodded once, and Jim nodded as well._

_“It’ll take some getting used to.” He sighed “I’ll miss you while you’re gone, and then I’ll miss… well, I’ll miss feeling you.” He managed a small grin “in my head and around my dick. I’ll miss those little half smiles you get and the way your eyes light up when some cool scientific thing happens.” Jim’s smile softened and his eyes got almost distant “I’ll miss your laugh. But…”_

_He reached across the table to take Spock’s hand and tangled their fingers “but I’ll have you. And I know you don't believe me, but I’ll be content with that.”_

_Spock stared at him, in complete disbelief. And then he practically jumped around the table to kiss him._

_Three months later, he would leave for Gol to pursue Kolinahr. Jim drove him to the spaceport and kissed him goodbye. The bond was shielded tightly, and for the first time since their marriage two years ago Spock flew away from earth without clinging to it._

_He was a good student, and his controls got better quickly. By the end of an almost three-year period, he’d managed to shield and control and cut off almost everything. The lock would finally be turned in a ceremony with a Master of Gol._

_“Jim… t’hy’la…” Spock had allowed himself to think for the first time in three years, reveling in the love one last time before it was carefully sealed away._

_And at that one single moment of weakness, he and the master had felt it. A call._

_He had left Gol in a courier vessel with only the clothes on his back and one thought in mind-_

_Jim needed him. He needed to help him before he could do anything else._

 

* * *

 

Jim had a terrible love-hate relationship with V'ger at the end of the mission. On one hand, it had killed a bunch of people (including Decker and Ilia) and destroyed several starships and _hurt Spock_ which was unacceptable.

But at the same time, it brought Spock back to him, and that almost forgave it all.

There were a few moments in his life that he would never forget- the feeling when he saw Spock for the first time in three years was one of them.

He had agreed to let Spock go to Gol because it was what Spock wanted. It would make him- not happy. Emotionless, which in a weird way was the exact opposite of happy.

But it was what Spock wanted. Jim couldn’t deny him. He was fully aware after their conversation on the observation deck that he would lose Spock again- at least for a while longer.

He hadn't been lying when he said he was fine- he was adjusting. He loved his husband, hated his job and was adjusting to the fact that his husband was closed off from him forever now. Spock was like a star, and getting to stand next to him and love him even if he would never hear that Spock loved him back again would be enough.

Bones had thought they were both insane, but Jim was sure they would make it work.

But then, Spock- in typical Spock fashion because heaven forbid that Spock deviate from his quest to boldly go where no telepath has gone before even if it hurt him in the process- just _had_ to mind meld with the dangerous probe.

(And seriously- Just _one time_ could he _not_ risk his sanity by melding with the dangerous probe? Maybe? Every time he does that it almost gives Jim a heart attack and now he's at an age where he actually could have a heart attack and this isn't good for his health anymore)

Exasperated and terrified, Jim made sure Spock got home (because the _Enterprise_   _was_ home if this mission had taught him one thing it was that) and to sickbay…

 _This simple feeling._ Spock had taken his hand and his eyes had shone with more emotion than Jim had seen in years and spoken of a simple feeling.

And Jim’s traitorous heart had snuck a seed of hope into his mind. A seed he was working on crushing to bits now that the mission was over and they were earth bound. He had no clue what was next for him- starfleet would probably give him some medal or something.

But whatever it was, Spock was probably going to go back to Gol. There would be no _simple feelings_ because soon Spock would come back for good with his emotions securely behind a wall in his mind.

Jim had called Amanda, after Spock had told him what he was going to do. They’d had a long conversation- human to human- about what the heck would happen to Jim’s husband.

And then he had let Spock go.

The beep of the turbolift before the doors opened brought him back to the present, and Jim rubbed the back of his neck as he stepped out on to deck 5.

Spock was just turning into the hallway. Smiling, Jim quickly walked over to him. “Hey-”

“Jim.” Spock nodded at him “I was just heading back to quarters…”

“Yeah, me too.” Jim said, coming to stand next to him. “Wanna walk together?”

Spock nodded at him, and Jim set off towards the fancy guest quarters his rank had gotten him. The bed was huge and Jim was almost sad that they wouldn’t get to use it.

“I need to speak to you.” Spock said “I have come to a few… decisions.”

Jim’s heart clenched, and he nodded. So they would be talking about Spock’s trip back to Gol then.

The insecure part of him said that Spock didn't want to remain bonded or married, which had always been the issue. Spock had claimed he always wanted to remain married, but once his love had been locked away, what would Spock see in an emotional human? The thought made him want to cry.

Dreading the conversation ahead, Jim mechanically tapped in his code to open the door to his quarters, and he heard Spock follow him in.

Mentally steeling himself, he turned to face Spock as the door swished shut. And then he froze.

Spock eyes were _glowing_. Not in a creepy way- in that same beautiful way they had always glowed. The same way they glowed on their wedding day.

“... Spo-”

And then, a hand came up and cupped his face and a mouth was pressed roughly against his and a warm/cool tongue was pressing urgently against his mouth and a hand was fisted in his shirt and _oh he still remembers how to do that_ and _mm okay three years without kissing sucked_ and-

And this was wrong.

Jim pushed on Spock’s shoulders until Spock was pressed against the door and they were far enough apart that Spock’s scent wasn’t clouding his brain (and he refused to look at Spock directly because if he saw the kiss-swollen lips or glowing warm brown eyes his resistance would crumble like the lowly caveman all humans were instinctively)

“Okay I don’t know if you’re having some weird survivors thing because we both almost died or if this is guilt or something but I’m not gonna ruin all your hard work at shutting off all of your emotions and I worked so hard to let you go and if you give me a taste-”

“Jim, _shut up._ ” Spock interrupted, and before Jim could feel shock, Spock’s hand curled around his neck and dragged him back forward for another kiss.

This one was just as passionate as the other, mouths moving in sync and tongues meeting and _oh god it was so much so good too much-_

Spock’s hands were tugging up his shirt, and Jim tried to pull away- he was trying to be _chivalrous_ dammit-

When warmth exploded in his mind. Light and warmth so sudden and so bright that Jim’s knees buckled and in one swift move he was shirtless, and straddling Spock’s lap. Jim didn’t care, he was sure he was about to cry.

 _The bond was open again._ Jim wanted to cry. Spock was there, warm and bright and shining in his mind again. And what was coming through was what really got him because all there was was _love/love/love/love/neverleave/neverleave/passion/lust/mine/yours/forever/love/neverleave/stay/neverleave/stay/forever/yours/yours/yours/mine/neverleaveneverleabeneverleave-_

“Oh god you're staying.” Jim whispered, eyes widening. He grabbed Spock by the shoulders “You’re staying? I get to keep you? You’re not going back to Gol? You’re-”

“ _Jim._ ” Spock ground out impatiently “I believe it is obvious. No I have no intention of leaving you. However, I have not so much has touched myself in three years and if you insist on continuing to speak when I am attempting to make love to you I will reconsider.”

Jim actually squealed in joy, grabbing his husband by the hair and dragging _him_ forward for a kiss this time.

This kiss was just as urgent and passionate as the other two, but there was so much love in this one- it was the best thing ever. He ground his hips down, not bothering to hide anything anymore.

Spock was hard as diamond, and Jim wasn’t sure which he wanted more- that inside him or him inside Spock (or if they would last long enough for any dick to ass at all because Spock was moving his hips like an orion and Jim could barely think)

As much as he was kiss starved and touch starved and _Spock_ starved, He was a human who needed air and therefore had to pull away from his mouth soon. Spock pressed his lips to his neck, and then down his shoulder. Jim bucked his hips when he sucked a hickey onto his shoulder. He scrabbled at Spock’s shirt, trying to get his hands under there.

“The bed-” Spock manages

“Hell no.” Jim practically growled “Floor first, then desk, then bulkhead, then bathroom, then we’ll discuss the bed and I swear to god if your shirt doesn't come off in three goddamn seconds-”

Spock removed his hands from Jim’s torso, making him whine at the loss- only to have him grab his shirt by the collar and rip it open down the side.

They were chest to chest now, and Spock bucked his hips up into him.

Jim was practically sobbing now, it all felt so good-

“Shit shit _shit-_ ” he whined “Shit I want your dick please _please please please-_ ”

There was another tear and Jim choked on his air when he realized Spock had just torn his pants open. Jim was pushed back onto the floor, Spock pulling down the torn pants so Jim was naked under him.

“Lube?”

“ _No_ just-” Jim whined “Just _please_ -”

“Three  _years-_ ”

“Remember that present you got me?”

Spock turned bright green and Jim smiled, because the vulcan sized dildo Spock had given him was honestly the only thing that had kept him sane.

“Mm… You do remember it, don't you baby?” Jim said, grinning “I used that thing all the time. I imagined it was you- but then it wouldn’t be big enough and I had to add in my fingers-” he groaned when Spock interrupted his usual dirty talk by pressing a finger to his lips so he could wet it. He took a few of them in his mouth, still bucking his hips against him until Spock pressed a hand into his stomach to still them.

Jim whined, eyes closing as he struggled. He needed something _anything-_

And sure enough, a mouth sunk over his head, making Jim cry out against Spock’s hand. Shit he wouldn’t last if Spock started sucking him off.

The Vulcan lapped at the precome, not sucking but just holding him in his mouth. He pulled his hand down, and Jim bit down on his lip. _So good So so so good-_

Jim closed his eyes and rode the pleasure as Spock started working him open. He felt like he was drifting. He had resigned himself to a life without this and now he _had_ this and he couldn’t deal and- and _oh shit that was his prostate oh fuck-!_

A hand squeezed him, keeping him away from teetering over the edge and Jim sobbed at the feeling. Spock had him. Spock was here. Spock was-

Spock was pushing inside and Jim was sure he was going to pass out. That dildo and his hand could _not_ substitute for this, for _any_ of this.

He closed his eyes and bucked his hips and sobbed until he saw white

 

* * *

 

Hours later- who knew how many?- they were right back where they were supposed to be all along.

Together.

Spock was laying spread on his back on the bed, completely naked and warm since they upped the temperature of the room. The human blanket he had was also helping to keep him warm as well.

Jim was kissing at his ribs, a hand resting over his side. Spock was rubbing his knuckles into the muscles in Jim’s back.

“I missed this.” Jim said, speaking for the first time in a while. They were both totally blissed out on an endorphin high and words weren’t a priority. “The afterglow.” Jim clarified “Even more than the sex I missed this. Just… You. Being here.” He nuzzled him “and I was sure that when I got you back we wouldn’t get to cuddle.”

“I likely would have cuddled with you.” Spock said, curling Jim’s hair around his finger. “I enjoy it.”

He didn’t need to look down to see that Jim was smiling against his chest.

“I’m so weirdly thankful to V’ger” Jim muttered “I’m… I’m glad to get this again.”

“V’ger did not convince me.” Spock hummed after a few minutes. Jim frowned in confusion, and Spock ran a hand through his hair. “Jim, to some degree I believe I knew I would be staying as soon as I left Gol.”

“Really?”

“Indeed. The master told me my answers lied elsewhere, but I just…” He paused to think of what to say “I was not sure what I was looking for.”

“Do you know now?”

“I do not believe I was looking for anything.” A long fingered hand stroked down Jim’s back. “I have everything I need here.”

Jim kissed the area over his heart, nuzzling him “I’m glad you see it too.”

Another few minutes passed, before Jim whispered “what the hell do we do now?”

“Assuming you are returned to the admiralty position, we will resume life as it was three years ago.” Spock said “I have been considering teaching.”

“You’d be a good teacher.” Jim picked up his head and smirked at him “Professor.”

Spock arched an eyebrow “my classes would be hard.”

“I could probably get through them.”

“Want to test that theory-” Spock pulled Jim so he was in his lap again “ _cadet?_ ”

Jim laughed, pressing his forehead to Spock’s and nuzzling their noses together.

“... Jim?” Spock whispered.

“Yeah?”

“I love you, _ashaya_ . _Taluhk Nesh-Veh K’dular, t’hy’la_.”

Jim kissed him again, projecting his next thoughts as loud as he could

_I'm in love with you. No matter who you are or how you act, I am in love with you. And I always will be._

 

* * *

 

 _“_ _If I speak in the tongues of men or of angels, but do not have love, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal. If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but do not have love, I am nothing. If I give all I possess to the poor and give over my body to hardship that I may boast, but do not have love, I gain nothing. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away. … And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love.”_

 

__\- 1st Corinthians 13_ _

_The Bible, Unknown Author, New International Version_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if the bible quote made this awkward for anyone, but it's a gorgeous quote.
> 
> Oh, by the way- Jim mentions, rather early on, something called "Mal de Debarquement". It literally translates to bad disembarkment and is also called landsickness. It's a feeling of being off balance or sick after standing on still dry land after being on a long sea voyage.
> 
> please come visit me on tumblr www.flamingbluepanda.tumblr.com
> 
> see ya!


End file.
